Halo:Torchwood
by EmilyNight117
Summary: Lieutenant SPARTAN-B312, also known as Noble Six was saved from Reach. She found herself in a blue box with a man called Doctor. Dr. Halsey has warned her and given her a gift. So why is she is Cardiff? All she knows is her duty...Survive and protect
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this written up on my computer and was contemplating on using it. So I'm just putting it up, I may or may not continue it. Let me know what you think. I don't own anything blah blah blah.**

Lieutenant SPARTAN-B312, also known as Noble Six, ran for her life. She had stayed behind, given the Pillar of Autumn a fighting chance, but she wasn't about to die if she didn't have to. She was content with dying, she had been raised from the age of four to fight until your last breath leaves you. And she would, when it need be. Just moments after the Pillar of Autumn had departed she had been ambushed by a large squad of Covenant forces, and Noble six fought. Fought until she was on the brink of death, her helmet had fallen off, shattered. As she crumpled to the ground as a strange blue box appeared next to her. _Now I really must be dying _Six thought as a strange looking man came out.

"Oh dear," He said in a British accent.

"What is it Doctor?" A red-head asked as she joined him.

"Amy get back inside, Rory too." The man, the Doctor, raced to Noble Six's side. "Your going to be fine." He said as he began to pull Six to her feet unsuccessfully.

"I need my equipment." Six said as she pushed herself up.

"Nah, don't worry about it. We'll get you new equipment." She followed him inside the box where she stopped short.

"I know it's bigger on the inside." The Doctor said as he began running around a circular control panel.

"Doctor? Who is she?" Another male asked, who Six assumed must be Rory.

"Who her? She's the one we came for."

"Spartan-B312." The Spartan saluted.

"Oh don't salute." The Doctor said.

"Yes sir."

"And don't call me sir."

"As you wish–" The Blue box lurched forward.

"Alright, our friend needs some new armor and then we'll drop you off where your needed."

"Yes sir."

"Ahh, what did I say about that!" The Doctor said to her as he ran around the console once again. This time Six only nodded. "Good now lets go get that armor." There was a strange sound and a soft 'thump' as the box landed. Noble six did not understand what was going on, she was only happy to live to fight another fight. The Doctor stepped out first, followed by his two companions, who Six concluded were Amy and Rory, Six stepped out last. Reach, just a few short weeks before it's Fall where they had been just moments before.

"How–"

"Time travel." Amy responded quickly. Six frowned slightly but set it aside, as she stepped into the armory and quickly got two weapons technicians to get her a new black suit. Her Mark VI MJOLNIR armor, was completely black aside from the silver and gold eagle and shield emblem. As Six placed the new helmet on her head locking it over her long black hair that was tied in a tight pony tail. The techs handed her a MA5B assault rifle and M6 pistol. The Lieutenant also made a quick trip to visit Halsey. Although the Lieutenant was a Spartan III and had never developed the bond that the Spartan II's and Halsey shared, she had learned to respect Dr. Halsey. As she walked into the compound Dr. Halsey spoke.

"I was wondering when you would come." Dr. Halsey turned to her attention to the Spartan. "You are one of only two people in explored space, I knew you would live. Now, your going to need this." Dr. Halsey handed Noble Six a clear cube of a "unborn" A.I. "She is a ninety eight point eight percent match to you. Made especially for you. Her name is Aliyyah keep her safe, she will be the difference between success and failure."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"You should know that you cannot stop what will happened. The 'Fall of Reach', is a pivotal point in this war. If you inform them of the coming storm you will inadvertently cause only more death. Just ask the Doctor. When you return, seek me out I will help you to understand what you will soon witness. I will not speak the name you bear but know it is fitting of you Spartan. Good luck, and God speed."

Noble six saluted to Dr. Halsey out of respect, although she suspected the doctor would live to fight another battle. Noble six turned on her heel and returned to the blue box.

"Right then off in the TARDIS we go." The Doctor said. Six frowned inside her helmet but did not say anything, with a sudden lurch Six braced herself.

"Hold on tight. Apparently the TARDIS has decided where we are going next."

~0~

Captain Jack Harkness sat in his office at the Hub, finishing off some paperwork from weeks ago that he had been putting off. It had been a quite night and he was contemplating sending the team home. With a sigh Jack walked out of his office. Doctor Owen Harper was down in the autopsy pit, Toshiko Sato sat in front of her array of computer screens, Gwen Cooper sat at her desk looking bored, and Ianto Jones was off doing one of his many duties.

"Looks like a slow –" Jack's words were drowned out by the sirens that indicated rift activity.

"The rift... it's opening!" Tosh yelled over the sirens. "I'll give you directions on the way." The team grabbed their sidearms and raced out of the Hub. Jack sped around the corner causing the SUV to go off on two wheels.

"A sharp left and your there." Tosh's voice spoke over the communication system, Jack turned the wheel sharply spinning around the corner. A large golden portal was just closing as a armored figure stumbled out and collapsed. Owen and Gwen where out of the SUV before Jack could stop the car. Jack left the engine running and followed them.

"Bloody hell!" Owen cursed. "What the hell is he wearing?" He asked as the armored obscured the gender but from it's hight and build Dr. Harper assumed that if it was even human then it was male.

"I've only seen something similar once, and it was never this sophisticated." Jack said.

"But what is it?" Gwen asked.

"Body armor from the twenty-sixth century, used in high combat situations. Rumored to be so powerful it could disfigure humans. We need to get him back to the Hub." Together the three Torchwood members struggled to get the half-ton armored figure into the SUV.

"Bloody hell that thing weights a ton!"

"Owen find out if he's alive in there?" Jack said as he sped off back towards the Hub.

"What is it?" Tosh asked as Jack, Gwen, and Owen struggled to drag the armored figure into the Hub.

"We don't know." Owen said as they set the figure down on the couch, unable to carry it any further. Tosh turned back to her computers as a warning popped up.

**WARNING! ARMOR LOCKDOWN DETECTED. DO YOU WISH TO DISENGAGE? YES NO**

"Jack?" Tosh asked her commander.

"Disengage."

"On it." Tosh clicked yes and another screen popped up.

**LOCKDOWN DISENGAGED. IT MAY TAKE A FEW SECONDS BEFORE ALL MARK VI SYSTEMS COME ONLINE. COLE PROTOCOL ON ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE HAS BEEN DISENGAGED. **

_Mark VI, Cole Protocol, Artificial Intelligence? _The unknown words burned in Jack's mind. Suddenly, the armored figure moved slightly and then pushed itself off the couch. Noble Six coughed slightly inside her helmet spraying blood on her heads up display (HUD) as she turned her head to take in her surroundings. _What happened? _Six thought _I was dying, on Reach then some Doctor came in a blue box. What had he called it? And sent me to get new armor and the A.I. _That was the last thing Noble six remembered, aside from the cool presence of her new A.I Aliyyah.

"Jack, I think our friend just woke up." Said a woman with dark hair in a Welsh accent. A man in a coat, that Noble Six remembered as a World War II officer's jacket.

Noble Six snapped a salute. "You don't need to salute. I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this is my team, Doctor Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, and Ianto Jones."

"Lieutenant SPARTAN-B312, also known as Noble Six and I am Aliyyah." The A.I said through the Lieutenant's external speakers. The Lieutenant didn't mind, she, like all Spartans were not ones for words.

"Your a woman?" Dr. Own Harper asked quizzically. "From your height and muscle build I would have guessed a male Olympic athlete."

"I assure you she is." Six coughed and stumble forwards.

"She? If you are not her than who are you? And is she alright?" Gwen Cooper asked. The question made Noble Six realize she had not assessed her wounds since Reach. Quickly she had Aliyyah pull up the BIOCOM and realized that she was suffering from extreme blood loss. The biofoam injections had kept her in one piece but they were just a temporary fix.

"All will be explained but I first must insist that my friend receives medical attention." The Spartan followed Owen as she was corralled into the medical bay.

"We'll first things first I need you to remove your armor." Noble Six frowned but unlocked her helmet with a loud hiss. As she removed her helmet her blood plastered raven black hair clung to her creamy perfect skin. Unlike most Spartans she did not have a single injury that left a mark, whether it was because of medical skills or the fact that the Lieutenant was a "hyper lethal". When the Spartan finally managed to get off all her armor she unzipped her black undersuit and allowed the Doctor to do his work. The Spartan was unaffected by the whole team watching as Owen assed her wounds.

"You shouldn't be alive, you know that?" The doctors words were faded as Six began to lose consciousness from the blood loss. Doctor Owen Harper seemed to not notice his patience loss of consciousness as he worked hastily on her many injuries. Only when the loud sirens and beeps rang though the medical bay reporting that the Lieutenant was rapidly dying.

"Are you skilled enough to save her _Doctor _or shall I?" The A.I said as she rapidly hacked into the Torchwood system that controlled the rift. Aliyyah silently gave thanks to Dr. Halsey's initiative in human A.I forms as she manipulated the Rift Manipulator to work as a "human" holo projector.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do!" Owen cried out annoyed as he tried to stabilize the Lieutenant.

"Your more useless than I thought." Aliyyah said as she projected herself into a physical human body. Her human body was almost identical to her avatar, she had long pale strawberry blond hair that fell straight down her back. She wore a sleeveless blouse with a delicate black and white pattern, dark skinny jeans, and tall boots that reached the bottom of her knees, her skin was a delicate cream color, with impossibly blue eyes. Aliyyah pushed past all the Torchwood members to the Lieutenant.

"Bloody hell!" Owen cursed.

"Honestly, and you people claim to hunt aliens." Aliyyah shook her head in disgust as she pulled a med pack from Six's armor. The A.I worked quickly giving the Spartan a double dose of wake up stims and handing a laser scalpel to Dr. Harper.

"Use that." Aliyyah said "Laser nanotechnology will patch up any wound in thirty seconds and leave no scars." The team each held it's own questioning face, it appeared that even Jack didn't know what to think. Without a word Owen picked up Noble six's laser scalpel and in under a minute had patched the Spartan up completely. Dr. Harper turned back to where the A.I had stood to give her back the scalpel but found nothing.

"Where'd she go?" He asked, the other Torchwood members shrugged as if to say _I have no idea she just vanished. _

Silently the Spartan stood and encased herself in her half-ton armor once again. She placed her hand on one of the computers and Aliyyah transfered herself back into the Spartans neural lace. Immediately the A.I pulled up the BIOCOM to check on Six's progress. Satisfied with the Spartan's vitals she fractured herself to start looking for information about their new location.

"What year is it?" The A.I demanded, the team looked dumbfound. "From the architecture I would venture a guess as early twenty first century around the year 2010."

"Umm... 2009." Gwen answered.

"Europe." The A.I stated rather than asked.

"Cardiff. Cardiff, Whales."

"Well it will have to do, we are obviously needed or else we would not be here."

"You still haven't answered our questions." Jack said.

"Very well, ask your questions. Although you'll have to deal with only me, the Lieutenant isn't one for words."

"Who are you?"

"I am the artificial intelligence program known as Aliyyah."

"Artificial intelligence won't be around for another sixty years, especially not one as advanced as you." Tosh argued. Aliyyah foresaw the difficulties this would present.

"Might I suggest yet _another_ demonstration?" The A.I turned off the external speakers so only the Lieutenant could hear her. The Spartan immediately understood and placed her hand on a nearby piece of technology, transferring Aliyyah back into the Torchwood database.

"Is this real enough for you?" Aliyyah spoke as her blue avatar formed first only a foot tall and then growing to a full hight of six feet. Her avatar consisted of long pale strawberry blond hair that fell straight down her back. She wore a sleeveless blouse with a delicate black and white pattern, dark skinny jeans. and tall boots that reached the bottom of her knees. Just as in her "human" A.I form.

"B- but that's impossible!" The computer whiz stuttered.

"I'm standing right here." The A.I spoke, her angelic voice edged with sarcasm.

"Might I suggest not pissing off the future technology and her no-doubt kick ass buddy." Jack said with a grin.

"Thank you Captain Harkness. Although the Lieutenant will not attack unless attacked first, she is aware of the consequences for disobeying a direct order."

"A direct order from who?"

"I cannot divulge that information."

"Is their anything you can tell us?" Jack asked, his frustration level about go got through the roof.

"Only that we have glimpsed at the darkest secrets in this galaxy, and faced a devastating war, one that we did not ask for. We are here to help, whether you want it or not. We will not turn away, we will not rest until our orders are complete, and you will _not _get in our way. Is that understood?" The A.I's voice was cold and grim, Jack wanted to protest, yet he had a feeling it would end badly for him. So instead he nodded. "Good. Because if you do, I will not hesitate to remove you._ Permanently_. Our job is very important, and if we fail, it will be only because of the interference you cause. And millions will die because of it." Noble Six decided it would be a good time to leave. The Spartan turned on her heel and began to walk out of the Hub.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"Hunting." The Spartan responded.

"Go back to your primitive alien hunting. It will do the future no good, in our experience it's best _not _to go looking for things you can't defend others against. However, it will keep you out of our hair, but in the case you come across the Covenant contact us. You'll just get yourselves killed." Aliyyah said.

"If we find this 'Covenant' how do we defeat it?" Toshiko asked.

"Simple. You don't. Just run. Run far far away. Eventually it will find us, and the Lieutenant will kill it. Even _Torchwood _can't screw that up." Aliyyah said as the Spartan left. "Well that when well." The A.I said to Six with a sight.

"You think?" The Spartan held back a smile.

"I'll tell you the story of Torchwood. A secret organization founded on eliminating alien threats to planet Earth and humanity. It's a destructive program that gets innocents killed. They are reckless, untrained, and ill-knowledgeable about their foes, who for the most part are lone aliens searching for refuge among the stars. They will only cause damage to our mission."

"Understood." The Spartan began to hunt through the dark Cardiff allies while Aliyyah gave her a detailed summary about the time they now found themselves in. Explaining more about Torchwood, humanity in general, wars and other global affairs that she would need to know. Also about the lack of 'official' Unified Earth Government, or UEG and United Nations presence. The Spartan quickly realized she was nearly on her own. Their was a small unofficial UNSC forming along with UEG but nothing that could help her if she needed heavy reinforcements.

Captain Jack and the rest of the Torchwood team stood dumbfound for several minutes after the Spartan and A.I companion had left. Finally, Owen broke the silence. "What in god's name was that thing?"

"Twenty-sixth century tech, and two very unknown and head splitting things." Ianto suggested.

"Yeah, got that much. But bloody hell! What _are _they? And what about that computer chip thing? Sounded like she wanted her buddy, Lieutenant whatever to rip us to shreds."

"B312."

"What?"

"Lieutenant SPARTAN-B312, Noble Six whatever that is." Gwen said.

"Noble Six, it's a code name. Best guess she is or at least _was _the sixth member of a team, most likely called Noble." Jack said.

"You said you recognized her armor. What is it? Where is it from? It's too advanced to be human." Tosh said.

"It's human all right, twenty sixth century. I've never seen anything quite like _that _only less sophisticated prototypes. Powerful, damn near unbreakable suits of armor that have shields that can repel bullets, explosions, missiles, you name it. Equipped with special abilities it's literally a life line for those that I suspect are like the Lieutenant. Those who are dropped in highly dangerous situations where the odds of survival are slim to none."

"How do you know that?"

"I met someone like her once. And I gotta tell you, he put the fear in God. Spoke about someone named Six once, only dropped the name _'Six'_ and the phrase _'hyper-lethal like only one other. Piss one of them off and you might as well torture yourself. Be a hell of a lot less painful then when they catch up to you. And they always win.'_"

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked.

"It means we don't let her out of our sight."


	2. Chapter 2

**And our next chapter begins here. Would love any feedback you can give! Thanks! :)**

Noble Six scoured the city, yet found nothing worth her attention so instead she began to familiarize herself with her new surroundings. While Six did this, Aliyyah generated a list of necessities that would be needed in order to blend in, that is for the most part. The A.I had contacted the younger UNSC and had been transferred several billion dollars in funds in order to get settled in and the promise of more when needed. She had already found two locations that would do as a temporary base. The first was a multi-million dollar two story penthouse on the bay that was modern as in close proximity to Torchwood. The other was an estate on in the countryside just a short ride out of the city. It had eighty plus rooms, a basement, two swimming pools, a tennis court, lake, observatory, etc. Believing that they both held potential, Aliyyah acquired both in a matter of seconds. UNSC equipment such as weaponry and transportation were being shipped out immediately, along with some non-military vehicles and clothing. For, much to Six's displease, the armor would have to go. At least during the day.

She learned the story of Torchwood and the Doctor, both who weren't very welcome by the UNSC. Torchwood for its work against aliens without any true knowledge and the Doctor who's legends did not hold true when we could have needed him. Yes, he had come for the Lieutenant, however he could have stopped the war. Yet he was never seen again...

"You know they are watching, right?" Aliyyah asked the Lieutenant through her helmet.

"Yes," The Spartan's voice was clear and soft.

"Should I disable the cameras?"

"No, I have a better idea." The Lieutenant melted into the shadows as her A.I companion laughed softly, knowing full well what the Spartan was about to do.

~0~

Captain Jack and his team watched the Spartan walked through the alleyways of Cardiff, they studied her. Each move was calculated and precise, yet was fluid and graceful. When she moved in the shadows she became invisible to them, and they waited anxiously for her to show herself however they never did.

"Where the hell did she go Tosh?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea! She just... _vanished_!"

"You can't vanish into thin air. Find her–"

"JACK!" Gwen called as she neared, "We have reports of Weevils in an alleyway."

"Right, let's go! Ianto stay here encase they come back, Tosh you can do that from the car." Tosh, Gwen, and Owen all followed suit as Jack raced out of the Hub. Jack drove, so naturally the SUV only turned on two wheels as Jack yanked the wheel following Tosh's latest set of instructions.

"I can't be sure," Tosh said. "It's only a shadow."

"Its the best thing we got." Jack said as he slammed on the breaks, in front of the SUV was a pile of three Weevils bodies. Cautiously, the Torchwood team exited the SUV and approached the Weevils who were determined unconscious not dead by Owen. A small disk was placed on top of the bodies, again cautiously Jack picked up the no doubt alien technology. At his touch the small disk activated and a blue avatar erupted from it. The team automatically determined the avatar was the same as the A.I Aliyyah that they had met.

"Hello Torchwood." Aliyyah's recording said. "We have done you the favor and incapacitated these Weevils for you. Based on my calculations if we had not subdued them there would have been three causalities and fourteen server injuries made by these three. I suggest you improve your institute before the Lieutenant and I... improve it for you." The recording smirked before fading away.

Lieutenant B312 and Aliyyah stood in the shadows watching the Torchwood team stand gobsmacked. Aliyyah had stated that there mission objective was to improve humanities readiness for aliens yet, not change the outcome of events. And so Aliyyah had suggested that they show Torchwood exactly what humanity would face and exactly how they were not helping. Silently the Lieutenant melted deeper into the shadows and was gone. While the Spartan swiftly navigated the shadows to the new Cardiff UNSC safe-house Aliyyah fractured herself in order to run diagnostics on all twenty first century UNSC equipment and a treat assessment on each of the Torchwood members and enemies.

The two minds said nothing as they traveled from the alleyways around Roald Dahl Plass to the safe-house on the bay. The Lieutenant was not one of material things however she was impressed when she learned that the entire modern building had been fully converted and only she and other high ranking UNSC officers knew the key codes. Aliyyah was more than happy to read off the security and technology upgrades as well as the equipment that was stored in the subterranean levels. The two uppermost levels were one large penthouse that would serve as the Spartans quarters and was used to keep up the appearance of a regular flat. It housed all the usual things; a kitchen, several bedrooms and bathrooms, a living room, office, roof pool and hot tub. However, the Spartan was more focused on more soldier things. Weapons, vehicles, technology everything a super soldier would ever want.

"Impressed?" The A.I asked as she appeared the penthouses halo-projector.

"A little," The Spartan admitted.

"Wait till you see our headquarters ten miles out. Rural countryside, a castle with the highest security and technology the UNSC can offer as well as everything you will like."

"And what would that be Aliyyah?" The Lieutenant decided to humor the smart A.I.

"Weapons, one hundred and sixty acres of training grounds, and the whole UNSC at your finger tips."

"Let's just make sure we don't need them all." Aliyyah could not see the Spartan's face yet her voice echoed the grim look no doubt in her eyes. Unable to say anything back to the Spartan the A.I only nodded and allowed her to leave for the master bedroom for some sleep, in full armor. Aliyyah wondered just how much time and how many near death experiences it would take for the Spartan to give her her undoubted trust. Knowing that forcing the Lieutenant out of her armor was not a good start.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible person I haven't updated in forever... I have been busy with vacation, sports, getting ready for the new school year, writing, more sports. Blah! But don't be too harsh I have only updated Preliator in forever and that is only because I got a really good idea for it over vacation. But without further ado the latest installment in Halo: Torchwood, I took the genius idea of Invader jrek's review and included an age old enemy for poor Torchwood and Noble 6. Also, lorephunk was very kind and pointed out that in the last chapter I said "multi-million dollars" instead of "multi-million pounds" (hope that's correct?) Oops... but, what can I say I'm from Southern California and have only been to the U.K once. I intend to go back later and fix that, if anyone else sees word or phrase I got wrong it would be great if you could point it out. :) **

**Review! :)**

The Torchwood team was stumped, and Jack could say definitively that he did not like the feeling one bit. It had been three alien-free days since Aliyyah and her mysterious Spartan buddy had shown up and left Torchwood with a warning, one Jack could not make sense of. The A.I had made it very clear that she did not believe Torchwood was operating at its full capacity and that if not fixed, she would fix it for them. Somehow Jack knew the A.I's idea of "fixing" Torchwood was not a rework of procedures and evaluations on Torchwood personnel. No, Jack was sure Aliyyah's "fixing" was much much more, and something Jack could go an immortality without seeing. Jack stood next to Owen, Gwen, Toshiko, and Ianto hovering around Tosh's array of computer screens, looking over the schematics around their new friends when alarms began to blare.

"What's happening!" Gwen asked as red warnings flashed on Tosh's computers.

"I don't know! They're just going insane, WAIT! The Rift it's ... it's changing."

"How the bloody hell can that be!" Owen cried in outrage.

"I... I don't know... it's just ... different."

"Different how?" Jack asked.

"The power, it seems to be growing yet the Rift isn't opening."

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked.

"The Rift is growing but why?"

"I don't know... wait... something is coming through... it's not an object its a message." Tosh pounded rapidly on her keyboard trying to pull up the message. "It's rough but it's the best I can do." Tosh said finally as the message began to play.

"– UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn_... SIERRA 117..." The angelic female voice was cut short by the all too familiar harsh robotic voice to Jack. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Jack pulled everyone into his arms.

"God help us! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... there's nothing I can do."

"What! What do you mean?" Gwen asked, Jack did not respond, he couldn't the Daleks... here? He couldn't fathom it, not after the Battle of Canary Warf, all he knew is that he had to get in touch with the Doctor. He was the only one that could stop the Daleks.

"Get me UNIT. NOW!" Jack told Tosh urgently, who immediately began typing away at her keyboard until a video screen appeared on her computer with a gruff looking General wearing the usual UNIT garb was looking at Jack.

"This is General Jergo of UNIT, what is this about?"

"This is Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood, get me Dr. Martha Jones. Code nine."

"Very well, DR. JONES!" Jergo called, and a moment later Martha appeared next to the General.

"Jack? What's this about?" She asked.

"Daleks... I'm sending you the message now, although its pretty clear... I need you to get the Doctor."

"Jack? Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Alright then, enunciate Code Red, priority one, all hands on deck!"

"Contact me when you get in contact with him."

"What are you going to do?" Martha questioned.

"I'm going to turn an enemy into an ally." Jack said before exiting the Hub, leaving behind a stunned image of Martha and even more stunned Torchwood team.

Jack spent a good half an hour scouring the back alleyways and more _colorful _area's of Cardiff before he found her. Yet, he had found her in a way he had never thought possible, standing just ten meters away from Jack was the girl he had laid eyes on only three days before, yet she was completely different. She no longer wore her half-ton black armor, although she was no less indimidating without it. She wore an Erin Kleinberg black lace tank top, Tory Burch striaght legged jeans in a colorful pattern, and a DAY cream leather bikers jacket, along with classic black combat boots. Her long black hair hung in loose curls that bounced softly as she walked, if it wasn't for her height of six ten she would have fit right in with the young adult crowd that crowded the local bakery and square. Jack watched carefully as the Lieutenant sat down at an unoccupied tabled in the square, placing the two coffee cups and bakery bag on the table. The Lieutenant seemed to be waiting for something as she sat motionless for at least five minutes before Jack walked over to her.

"You need work on your reconnaissance." The Lieutenant said simply in her soft, angelic voice that only hinted at the horrors she had seen.

"Yes, well you see I'm not some sort of assassin."

"I'm not an assassin."

"Then what exactly are you?"

"A Spartan?"

"What does that mean?"

"I know why your hear... talk, before I change my mind." The Lieutenant said as she place a black iPhone 4 in a classic black case on the table. The screen was black except for a blue pulse coming from the middle of the screen.

"You received the message?" Jack asked as he took a sip from one of the coffee cups.

"You'd be surprised by what I can do Captain Jack." Aliyyah's voice spoke from the phone.

"Aliyyah, so nice of you to join us."

"I am always with the Lieutenant, whether you realize it or not."

"Yes well, back to the message–"

"The one from the Rift? Yes we know all about it, we are most interested in the beginning."

"UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn_... SIERRA 117... it doesn't mean anything to us."

"Maybe not to _you... _but that voice... the person she refers to... is _extremely_ important to us, and the date on that distress signal tell us... we _survive._"

"Well, were more worried about the last part of the message."

"Exterminate, yes I did a little digging in the Torchwood files, a very interesting race the Daleks. However, they won't last much longer... if they had we would have at least heard of them, yet that is not the case and that is the way it will remain."

"Whoa, hold on a sec, did you say you went into Torchwood files? _How?_"

"While Toshiko's efforts are to be commemorated, I can hack into Earth's entire network and not a sweat. Now, can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Were trying to make contact with the Doctor, but until he gets here we will have to hold down the fort."

"Did you say The Doctor? As in TARDIS Doctor?"

"Yes, you know him?"

"Of course, how do you think we got here?"

"You came through the Rift."

"Courtesy of the TARDIS. Well no matter now, we should get moving, if the Doctor is coming we have much to do." The Lieutenant stood immediately without a word, and quickly discarded her untouched coffee and pastry.

"Moving where?" Jack asked as he too stood.

"To Headquarters, now come on. Get your team we don't have all day."

**A link to Noble 6's outfit is on my profile. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, just wanted to get this out there. I had been working on a chapter but decided it was premature so I did this pretty quick hope it's okay.**

****Also, I got a anonymous review that I wanted to answer. One- I'm not an idiot and Two His name is spelled I-A-N-T-O yet pronounced Y-A-N-T-O. I checked, twice. BBC and Wikipedia both confirmed it.**

**Okay enough with that, and on to the story. :)**

The car ride to the Hub a filled with the erie silence. Jack sat in the passenger seat of the black armored Escalade. The Lieutenant drove in silence as she speed through the streets to the Hubs public entrance. Parking the car the Spartan climbed out without a peep with Jack on her heels as she entered the Hub, uncaring about the Captain's attempts to protest. Gwen, Owen, Tosh, and Ianto all looked up and a wave of emotions cast over their faces. Recognition, uncertainty, familiarity, curiosity, and distrust. All things the Lieutenant was used to, and so she said nothing, waiting for Captain Harkness to inform his people of what was happening.

Jack realized what the Lieutenant expected him to do as she stood silently in the middle of the Hub. "The Lieutenant has agreed to help us until the Doctor arrives, so lets move people." Jack said full of glee.

"Move were, sir?" Ianto asked in all his politeness.

"Spartan Headquarters." Jack responded, already half-way to the door. Gwen and Tosh giggled rushed after Jack followed by a muttering Owen and silent Ianto. The Spartan shook her head yet too followed Jack back to the SUV. She took the drivers seat and quickly made her way out of Cardiff and into the countryside of Whales.

"Lieutenant, do you copy?" A voice came through the SUV's crisp sound system. The Lieutenant placed her hand on the car's on-board computer screen that Aliyyah had already transfered herself into.

"This is Lieutenant, Sierra B312, I copy." The Lieutenant's voice was not the one Jack had heard in the square, it wasn't the angelic voice that hinted at the horrors of war. No this voice echoed with confidence and strength and the militarism of a lifetime.

"This is General Whitcom at Spartan Base Alpha, what is your ETA."

"ETA to Spartan Base Alpha one hour seventeen minutes and fifty-eight seconds. In-bound with the Torchwood team and UNSC A.I companion."

"Roger, priority effect Romeo Tango is in play."

"Copy, Romeo Tango in play. Analyzing mission objectives and contingence plan." Aliyyah said through the speakers.

"What are orders Commander?" Jack saw the Spartan flinch just the slightest as the new female officer spoke over the radio. Her voice held a slightly more English accent appose to Gwen's Welsh one.

"Standby... for now. Lieutenant Sierra B312 out." The Lieutenant cut the communication line signal and that was the last thing she said for the rest of the car ride. The rest of the Torchwood team had managed to find something to do, even Jack, as they spent the time while the Lieutenant drove in erie silence, stiff in her military manner as she drew nearer and nearer to her destination. To the place were she would get answers and were she would find the person, the person who had inspired her to become a Spartan in the first place.

When the Lieutenant finally slowed the Escalade from its extremely fast speed the Torchwood team turned there attention to the monstrous estate before them. As the SUV slowly made its way through the large stone gate they got a clearer view on the stone and marble mansion. It was the largest mansion any of them had ever seen, completely in grace with stone columns and french doors and windows. The estate was busy, heavily armored cars roamed the driveway and the lush lawns were speckled with men and women in military garb.

"Welcome to Spartan Base Alpha codename MIDGARD."Aliyyah said as the six stepped out of the SUV.

"The realm of mankind." Jack mused, as he took in his surroundings, the name seemed to fit the base.

"Ma'am, General Whitcom would like to see you." Said a private dressed in his standard issued fatigues under his ballistic armor. The Lieutenant gave him a curt nod and allowed him to lead the group to the center operations center in the heart of the compound. The large room was filled with working men and women as they shuffled through the room at a brisk pace. The walls were lined with large televisions and sleek computers. General Brian Whitcom stood in the center in the room leaning on a large circular holographic table.

"Lieutenant, its good to see you accomplished your mission."

"Yes sir."

"Now the Daleks have yet to enter the Sol System, from our intelligence we have several weeks before they come in range."

"Then how did the message get through?" Gwen asked.

"It piggybacked on the UNSC message through slipstream and bounced into the Rift."

"What are the chances of that?" Owen asked.

"A billion to one." Aliyyah supplied as she was transfered into MIDGARD'S systems.

"Great." Owen muttered sarcastically.

**Don't forget to click on the cute review button. It get's lonely. ;)**


End file.
